iT's lIke A fAirytale
by mygirl1807
Summary: "Wow, Sam..I think I'm starting to fall in love with you.."    Oh my gosh! What did I say? What did I do? No way, Sam's gonna find out I'm in love with her. Freddie's Thoughts
1. Chapter 1:iTry To Be Nice

**Chapter1: iTry to Be Nice**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

Munching on a bacon sandwich in the middle of the road, on the way to Shay's place.

Random things are running through my mind. But one thought has gone to dominion. It was the thought of finding myself to be nicer than usual. I wonder how would it be if I'm gonna try to be nice at least for a day. I am now in the front of Carly's apartment, knocking for the first time I think. _I have to be nice, you know.._

" Hi Carls.." I greeted

"Hey!" Carly greeted back. _ughhh..She didn't even notice my effort!_

"Wait..are you really Sam? Why did you knock? Sam never knocks on my door!" _Yes! She noticed at last!_

"Don't worry, it's really me Sam. Just trying to be nice , you know."

"ahhh..ok. You worried me there."

"Well, why have you think of somewhat changing your image?" Carly continued.

"uhhhmm.. seems in the mood. Ok, no more questions. Just savor it, coz I don't think it will last long."

"ok.. just curious, you know, coz I'm still your bestfriend. Just wanna be a part of everything that's happening with you."

"Alright then, but don't get too dramatic."

"By the way, what's our plans for today?" I changed the topic.

"uhhmm..Think we've got to rehearse iCarly today. Freddie will be here in a bit."

"Ok." I answered shortly. I don't want to speak long coz maybe I can't control my words after hearing that 'DORK's name. _I know what you're thinking, that I'm getting back to my vicious behaviour. Sorry, just can't stop. At least I'm not saying it aloud._

**Moments later..**

Someone's knocking on the door , and I think I know who is it. Carly grabbed the knob and _Freddie_ entered. Yeah, the same kid with those chocolate brown eyes and hair. _ohhh, Can't resist looking on those charming eyes._ No. Stop. Just concentrate on being nice ok?

"Hey!" I called, pertaining to Freddie

"H..Hey?" He repeates as if asking. Yeah, he doesn't know what's happening, probably wondering why those words did not come up with any mean names.

" Yeah, Hey.." I repeated, resisting the urge to tease him. I'm still trying to be nice. I have to finish my mission. _I've started it, I'm gonna finish. That's the Puckette way._

"Huh?" he uttered, wondering. "I can't understand.." he continued.

" She's trying to be nice for a day. Are your questions answered?" Carly explained to Freddie. _Yeah, she always kills the thrill. _But thanks to her, I don't have to explain it myself. So I won't have to fight Freddie, imagining that he'll laugh after I finished explaining.

"Ah ok..one of your games huh?" Freddie exclaimed to me after hearing Carly's explanation.

"No, just one of my _trials.._" I answered him sarcastically.

"Well, I think you're doing a goood job." _Did he just complimented me? I can't believe he did? _I was thinking that he won't go this easy about this, and try teasing me to ruin my day and plans and _games_,as he have said.

"Well, thanks?" I answered as if asking, as if trying to confirm that it's a compliment.

"Ok, guys, think this conversation is getting too long. I think we better go upstairs and start rehearsing." _Oh, Carly, you always ruin the moment!_

**After iCarly Rehearsal:**

"So, want to grab some Smoothies?" Carly asked.

"Sure, my treat.." I answered without hesitation. _Yeah, you got it right..I'm gonna treat them for the first time. Remember the so-called 'game'?_

" Huh?" They mumbled simultaneously in amazement.

"Yeah. You heard me right.."

"Wow, Sam..I think I'm starting to fall in love with you.."

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

_Oh my gosh! What did I say? What did I do? No way, Sam's gonna find out I'm in love with her._

Those words run through my mind as both Carly and Sam stared at me as if they've seen a ghost.

"uhhhmm..of..of..course, I'm kid..dd..ding!" I mumbled through the words while I'm hoping they would buy it.

"Yeah, right, of course, _he's kidding!_" Sam immediately answered as if she totally bought my answer. _I was shocked to hear that! Sam is helping me, as if she knows everything although she's the last person I want to tell the truth._

" Yeah, of course HE IS! Who would think he is telling the truth?" Carly followed sarcastically. _I really love the way you take things easy, Carly._

And then we all burst to laughter, although I'm not laughing with my whole heart. Because, I know in my heart that what I've said is true..

**Sam's Thoughts:**

We're on our way to Groovy Smoothies. But it seems that I'm in a different world. I'm still stunned with those words of Freddie. _"Wow, Sam..I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." _Man, those words strucked me like thunder! I can't resist thinking and hoping if only those words were true. But , as of our _mouths_.. he is _kidding._

Now I know how does it feel to be nicer.._it feels good, considering the fact of hearing those 'compliments'._

At least I've _tried_..and I know I'm determined to last it longer..


	2. Chapter 2:iLast it Longer

**Chapter2: iLast it Longer**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

Like what I told you, I'm determined to try being nice longer, now that I know its advantages..

We had a nice time at the Groovy Smoothies yesterday and I know what you're thinking.._Yeah ,I made my words true, I treated them._ I paid for every single cent we've spent, although Carly and Freddie offered too, but it's a _pride thing _you know. Then afterwards, we went back to Carly's apartment spent the rest of the afternoon there although Freddie said goodbye a little bit later because of the "tasks" he's telling us about with his mom. So as usual, it's only me and Carly. We just watched some TV shows I didn't even notice what about because I am busy deciding whether I'll end my 'Game' or not. Then, yeah as I have said, I'm gonna continue it at least a little bit longer. It's now Sunday and I think this is the last say I can continue my 'game' because tomorrow obviously is a school day and I don't want people to think that I'm getting all strange, and I also don't want other kids to _celebrate_ especially that it's Monday!

Well, while I am telling you, I'm here lying on Carly's bed, it's 6:00 in the morning. And as expected Carly is still asleep. Yeah, I slept here last night cause I'm too lazy to walk back home. Well, I guess I have to stay laid down here so Carly will not have to wonder where I am the moment she opens her eyes.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

Hmmm..It's kind of a nice Sunday morning. I opened my eyes and its 6:00, based on the clock beside my bed. I just got almost 5 hours of sleep. _Wondering why? _Well, I left Carly's at about 6 in the afternoon. _Yeah, kinda early.._ Then I went straight to my bed since my mom isn't home and I don't really mind why. I laid my back in my matress and tried to catcch sleep. But unfortunately I can't..know why? I don't know, this anxiety in my head about those words, about what would Sam and Carly's reactions would be if ever they did not believe that _I'm joking_ which is totally _untrue._ Well, I think they bought it anyway. I just have to eat some cereals and then work on my laptop about the iCarly website, then I guess after 8:00, I can proceed to Carly's.

Sam's Thoughts:

It's already 7:30 in the morning.

I can feel Carly moving a bit.."Sam, are you awake?" I heard she uttered.

"uhmmm..it's got no classes." I mumbled pretending that I was just awaken by her movements.

"ok..But I think I have to get up, I'm beginning to get hungry. I still have some things to get done. Stay here if you want."

"No..I better get up so I can eat. I'm hungry!" Yeah, _I'm really hungry.._ I was awake quite a while now so I think it's normal that I will get hungry for such a time.

"Ok..What do you want for breakfast?" I stared at her.

"Yeah, ham.." Carly answered her own question. I think she really knows me too well.

We went downstairs and found Spencer looking serious.

"Hey! uhhmm..Is something wrong with you?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Yeah, what's the matter Spence?" I interfered.

"Carly, Dad called telling me to come to Yakima. Grandpa is sick and he needs someone to attend to him. And I don't think it's a good idea to come alone and leave you here, so I think I have to bring you too." Spencer explained. I can tell that he's really serious.

"Okay, so how many days are we going to stay there?"

"Days? No. We'll probably have to stay there for at least a month. Dad is really worried about Grandpa, so he asks me to stay longer as possible."

"What? How about school? And how about iCarly.." Carly asked worried.

"About school, I already called your principal and excused you for class so you don't need to worry."

"How about iCarly?"

"Carly, don't worry, I guess I-_we_ can manage.." I assured her still trying to be nice.

"Alright, I guess all is settled!" Spencer said.

"Thanks Sam. I'm really sorry but I think Grandpa really needed us for now, he always checks on us all these years and I guess this is the time for payback. I'm really sorry that I should miss iCarly and your company guys.." Carly says, I can feel the anxiety and sorrow in her voice..

"I'll miss you Carls.._we'll_ miss you." I told her wholeheartedly. _I will really miss her.._

"We're leaving this evening, so you still have time to pack your things and say your goodbyes..For now, we can eat some breakfast first." Spencer informed us.

"Okay!" Me and Carly answered simultaneously.

After breakfast:

Its 8:00 in the morning, it seems that a lot of things happened within those 30 minutes.

Me and Carly is back in her room, she is starting to pack her things while I am sitting watching her.

"Well, I guess I have to find some other place to stay for the next days." I told her thinking that it would be dull these next days.

"Yeah.. I will really miss you." Carly says as we hugged tight. This is the first time we'll be away from each other this long.

"Me too, think I should stay away from troubles while you're gone.." I said giggling, knowing that _I really should_.

She giggled saying "Maybe.."

Then we hugged again. _Man, I'll really miss this girl._

Suddenly the door opened. "Ola, señoritas."

_I knew it. _The 'kid' is here.

"So what's up with the hugging? And the bags?" He asked, confused raising his brows.._as usual_

"Carly's gonna leave.." I just uttered shortly after a long silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks, still confused.

"I have to leave to Yakima this evening. Grandpa is sick and he needs someone to take care of him and that's the least that we can do for his guidance all these years." Carly explained. _Well pretty good explanation, better than mine._

"How long?" Freddie asks curiously and anxiously. _Of course, he would, he still have a crush on Carly and I'm sure he'll miss her the same as I will._

"At least a month, I guess." Carly informed him.

"How about iCarly?" Freddie,_as expected_,asked.

"We'll be running the show.." I helped not letting Carly do all the explanation.

"Are you sure we can manage that?" Freddie asks doubting. _Actually, I also thought about that, so I can't blame him, but I have to assure Carly that we can to lessen her worries._

"Of course." I answered confidently pretending to be strong.

Now, I really have to continue being nice, but I think I have to last it longer than I have planned. I have to resist the urge of messing up with things,_ even to Freddie_. I promised.


	3. Chapter 3:iSay Goodbye

**Chapter3: iSay Goodbye**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

Time really passes by so fast. The time has come to say goodbye.

"Bye Carls.." I said, careful to hide my sobs. _I don't want to appear feeble._

"Bye Sam..Bye Freddie" Carly returned my goodbye and included Freddie. I don't see the reason for Freddie's silence, cause I remembered the last time when Carly is about to leave permanently for Yakima [which was cancelled], he almost died begging Carly's grandpa to let Carly stay. I remembered those words: _Lost my cool for a sec there.._ that's cute..although I replied sarcastically,_ ..can't lose what you never had_ hahaha , that's really funny and then he elbowed me. I know its not the perfect time to reminisce funny moments, but I can't help. You won't like hearing me burst to tears, just thinking of losing my bestfriend for a month, _would you?_

"Bye Carly..We will surely miss you. Take care and text us for updates okay?" Freddie finally broke his silence.

"Well, I thought you're not gonna say anything..cause maybe you haven't notice that you're acting all weird earlier." Carly told Freddie sarcastically.

"You know, Carls, maybe he's just imagining a picture of a month witohut _his lifetime crush_.." I added bringing some joy in the moment.

"I guess it's time, you won't like to be late for our flight, would you?" Spencer interrupted.

"Okay, Sir. " Carly answered glancing at Spencer.

"I guess, bye? For now.." I grabbed the chance..

"Yeah.." Freddie just agreed. He's really upset, I guess..

"I will really miss you guys..Awww" Carly said, with her _trademark tone.._

_Man, I'm feeling tears are beginning to welled in my eyes. Don't cry Sam, you're tough.._

_No, it's too late.._

"Awww, Sam, you're crying.." Carly noticed. I hugged her and cried harder in her shoulders.

Freddie suddenly joined in the hug. _Well, it feels more, you know..forget it_

I let go, thinking that they might missed the flight, they felt that I'm letting go so they, too let go.

We stared at each other, then once again hugged ,_for the last time._

_This time, I don't feel letting go..but I have to, so I did._

I cannot really imagine how life would be without Carly, _my bestfriend._

But let's just put it this way..I have to understand that I have to quit relying always on my bestfriend, I have to try a _life without Carly.._Bye Carly

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

Sam and I watched as Carly and Spencer exit the Bushwell Plaza's lobby.

Honestly, I'm not really frustrated about the idea of Carly leaving,although I will miss her, it's just that I'm really worried about Sam, I've never really seen her face so gloomy..

And one more thing, I can't imagine spending time with Sam without Carly..I know, I'm used to spending time with Sam and I even got a little closer to her, _through the fights,_ but not _alone._

Well, this is not the time to think about that anyway. I have to act normal.

I approached Sam..


	4. Chapter 4:i'M Alright

**Chapter4: i'M Alright**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I had the courage to approach her so I did.

"You okay?" I asked with a concerned look in my face.

"Yeah." She answered shortly and calm. I can still trace the trembling in her voice after she cried._She's really upset._

"uhhmm..Well, I know you're sad. But..." I hesitated for a moment. "..you know, _I'm just here." _ I continued. _I can't believe I've said that. That's totally brave._

"Thanks, but I'm alright. Don't worry, I can handle this." She answered. I can see what she meant by those words..she doesn't want help. _Yeah ,what am I thinking? This is Sam Puckette. A tough, unusual girl. Why would I think that she would rely on me? I'm just a weird, weak tech-talking boy. Of course she won't...and of course she'll never._

**Sam's Thoughts:**

_Really? Did he really say that? _I was shocked by those words he uttered..those words were once again is played in my mind: _"I'm just here.."_ At that moment, I want to hug him and cry in his shoulders, I want to express my fears, my emotions. I want to say to him how scared I am,_ but that won't work that way..not this time._ This time, I have to keep my image..I have to appear tough. I have to be SAM.._not Samantha._

I don't want to appear mean or something. In fact, I want to pull him into a hug and express all my gratitude at this time wherein I have to know that _someone is there for me_.

But I don't think it appropriate for _Sam_ to do that, so instead, I just said thanks with all my heart. _Not to mean and not to appreciative..perfect for Sam._

"uhhmm, I think I have to go." I said. In this times, I want to be alone. And I just don't want to let anyone see me longer in this state of mine,_especially Freddie._

"ah, yeah..Me too, think I have to go upstairs now before my mom gets all, you know.." Freddie informed me. I think he kinda feels bad.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I told her I need to go upstairs, I just want to escape through this total awkwardness. I want to offer to go with her, though I don't have that much 'backbone' to tell her. So, I made an excuse to leave before she does. "Bye." I mumbled as I proceed to the corner where the elevator is located. I turned around before I reached the elevator and said loud enough for her to hear, "See you." She didn't answer. So, I pressed the button, the elevator opened, as I was about to enter, I heard Sam say, "uhhmm, Freddie.." I am waiting for the next words that she would say. She approached me, and continued "Thank you." _Wow, again? Now I am sure that she really appreciated it, and I am so glad to know that. I'm not regretting that I've said that._

**Sam's Thoughts:**

"Thank you." I said. I really did appreciate what he have said. And I don't want this chance to pass to show him how

I really do. "Sure, any..time." Before he can finished, I was on my tiptoes reaching to his cheeks and I kissed it.

_That was a bit embarrasing. I saw his confused look. _But before he can react, I ran to the door smiling.

_That sure was embarrasing. And I feel uncomfortable._

_But at least, I sure feel totally ALRIGHT.._


	5. Chapter 5:iCan't Forget

**Chapter5: iCan't Forget**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

_She kissed me..I wish I can just capture that moment!_ I watch her run to the door. I know she's also shocked by what she suddenly did, but no one can be more surprised than me, _the girl of my dreams kissed me,_ I know you think I'm pathetic to overreact..I know you're thinking that it's _just _in the _cheek_, but still, it is a _kiss._ You would never receive a kiss from anyone for no reason, _especially from Sam_. I have to admit that I'm acting a bit dumb at these thoughts, maybe you're thinking that I have to get over it, I have to forget, if only I could, _but I can't.._

I closed the elevator door, I was in a trance, I was staring blankly at the door until it reached eight floor. I exit silently and headed to our apartment. I called to my mom, "I'm back." emotionless. I'm still out of my mind. I even don't know how I have thought of informing my mom that I'm back. I haven't notice if she answered or not. I silently entered my room. It was dark, I opened the lamp and lay in my bed. _It was so silent._ I opened my laptop and tried to focus on something else. I typed . I read some comments, but didn't understand a thing so I just closed my laptop. I stared on the ceiling, _the scene_ played back in my mind, I can even see it while staring at the ceiling. _I can't forget..what will I do?_

_Now, I've decided_..I grabbed my phone and dialled Sam's number, she didn't answer, it just keeps ringing. _Maybe she did not hear. _So, I dialled it again, hoping that she'll answer it this time. _No answer._ I put my phone down for a while. Then get it again a bit later. I texted Sam saying "Hi.". My fingers are shaking. I send a second message saying, "What's up?" _No reply._ Not losing patience, I typed, "Busy? What you doin'?", I press Send.

I lay my phone on my study table beside the lamp while I lay back-flat in my bed. I put my arms up laying my head in my palms and again, stared at the ceiling. I almost jumped when my phone rang. It was a message tone.

I immediately get my phone and read the message only to find out it's Carly saying: "Hey! How are you?" _It's not that I'm not interested, but it's just that I'm waiting for someone else's text message._ I managed to reply and say, "Hey. I'm doing fine. How about you?". I should have not ask a question so she don't have to answer. Moments later, her reply arrived, "We're doing great..will be in Yakima after an hour." Yeah, time passes by so fast. Two hours had passed since they left. I did not reply. I stirred my body to the right and sleep. _Maybe I'll forget everything in the morning. _

**Sam's Thoughts:**

It's 8:30 in the evening. I remember that I went straight in my room when I ran from Bushwell. I'm okay now. I fell asleep after an hour of laying in my bed since I got here. I'm hungry, I headed to the kitchen and find mom's note saying, "I left a piece of ham in the fridge.". I look in the fridge and found it. It's too small, not enough, it won't content me. So I swallowed it whole and run back to my room grabbing some dollar and quarters I found in my table. I will go to the Inside-Out Burger.

I reached the Inside-Out Burger and headed straight to the counter. I ordered a cheeseburger and a soda. That's all I can afford for now. I have to keep some money since Carly is not here and I won't have free food in days. Yeah, I remembered Carly and thinking that she might have texted me so I slip my hand in my pocket and checked on my phone. _Four messages and two missed calls. _Wow, pretty much. I read the latest message, it's from Carly. _Hi are you? _Sweet. She already missed me. I replied. _Hey, I'm glad you texted me! I'm fine but hungry, I'm now at the Inside-Out Burger. I missed you and your foods. :D_. I smiled as I imagine Carly's face when she reads my message. I scrolled down to see the other messages. The three more messages are all from Freddie. I didn't expect to receive _messages_ from him. It's unusual. Well, I guess he's just checking on me. I remembered what happen, good that he did mind _the kiss_ much, considering he texted me and didn't mention anything about it. I replied to one of his messages, although it's too late because he sent it almost a couple of hours ago. I typed, "Nothing, I'm just hanging out here in the Inside-Out Burger eating."

I remembered the two missed calls. I found it. _And it's from Freddie_. Hmmm..that's very surprising. Well, I hope it's not about _the kiss._ I don't feel too comfortable thinking about that over and over again. The clock struck 9:00. I have to go. Maybe I'll just go and talk to Freddie tomorrow. Guess, for now , I'll be going back to sleep.

I reached home. I tried to go back to sleep. I can't. Maybe it's because I slept long enough earlier. Or maybe because of something else. _I'm thinking about Freddie missed calls. He won't call for no reason. And probably it's about the kiss. _I did not worry much after it happened, because I thought that after that he'll forget about it. _But he didn't._

_And now I can't._


	6. Chapter 6:iAm Intimidated

**Chapter 6: iAm Intimidated**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I was awaken by my alarm clock, it is Monday 6:00 AM. I ran to the kitchen and found my mom preparing my lunch. Bacon and eggs are set on the table, which is my breakfast. I greeted my mom, "Good morning mom." "Freddie, you're awake, good morning son.." I sat on the table and started eating. I drank some milk, _my mom never allowed me to drink orange juice especially in the morning because of her belief that I have a fruit problem although for me it's not making sense._

I took a quick shower and wore a darker blue shirt inside a blue polo shirt with folded sleeved and open buttons. My darker blue shirt is slightly tucked in my jeans. **[.**]I grabbed my bag and my lunch and said goodbye to my mom. I left home earlier than usual.

I arrived at school at about quarter to 7:00. I headed to my locker and picked the books that I needed and put them in my bag. There are not much pupils in the campus yet so it's a good time to study. But I remembered my phone. _I forgot to bring my phone. _Thinking it's still early, I decided to go back home to get my phone just quick.

My mom was of course wondering so I just said that I left some things and one of my books and ran back to school so that she won't have the chance to talk much. Fortunately, it took me real fast. So I checked my phone, _there's a message from Sam, _I read it and found that it's just a typical text message, _nothing special, _except the _sender_.

At this moment, I'm not in the mood flipping my books' pages so I just sat on the floor, _waiting._ Then I thought of texting Sam, so I slipped my hand in my pocket sliding my phone upwards. I typed, "Hi, good morning!" I hesitated to send it first because it's just 7:15 and Sam is waking up at about 7:30 to get ready for school which is 5 minutes before 8:00 so you can catch homeroom, _I wonder how she can do it real fast, she's not really like other girls._ But still, I send it, 15 minutes is not that much, besides maybe that would help her.

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I heard ringing, and realized that it was my phone. It's irritating to hear a phone ringing early in the morning so I grabbed it and wondering who is it, _probably Carly trying to wake me up_. I opened the message, no, it's from Freddie and saying _Hi, good morning! _That's early! What is this kid up to? So, I replied, _Hey, what do you want? _Wait, I forgot to be nice with that..that's fine, he won't expect me being nice after he woke me up of his unimportant text message. _But I think that's kinda sweet.._

I won't catch sleep for less than 15 minutes so I went straight to the fridge and ate some ham. I took a quick shower, wore a pink-and-gray long sleeves, grabbed my red stripes bag, and headed for school**.[.com/upickdaily/images/cms/story/main/mainimage_] **My mom is still asleep and I do not want to wake her so I just leave a note saying: I've gone to school. Take care. Love you mom. Yeah, that's doesn't seem like Sam Puckette, but still I did it. Maybe, I'm getting used to being nice, not totally though..

I arrived at school and headed straight to my locker and see _Freddie_ standing there. _Huh? No Carly, but still he is here. That's weird, I thought he just hang out here because he wants to talk to Carly. Nonsense, don't waste time thinking about the reason why he is here, I'll surely find out shortly. _

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I see Sam. _She's approaching. _I did not expect she would arrive this early. Maybe, I was right, she was awaken by my text. As she is coming closer, the more I am getting nervous. _She really attracts me, even though I won't admit it to anyone. _

"Hey Benson, what's up?" She called, I came back to reality, _she's in front of me, waving her hands._

"uhh, hey, sorry.."

"Huh? Sorry for what? So what are you thinking?" I heard her answer, _what am I thinking? What does she mean? Can she read my thoughts? Oh, of course not, she won't bother asking if she can. I'm just being a paranoid thinking that Sam knows that she's what I'm thinking about._

"uhh, what do you mean?" I answered, calmly as I could, not showing any emotions.

"You're staring nowhere and talking weird..you're so '_weird_'. She answered quick without thinking. She said I'm talking weird and I'm so weird putting quotation marks on the word 'weird' _Am I really? Maybe she's right._ I'm acting all dumb in front of her, that's so embarrasing. _She's so intimidating, all about her, her voice, her beauty, her acts, everything. _And I'm intimidated. I don't know how to start every answer I would tell her.

"So what do you want?" She talk again after getting books from her locker.

"uhh, nothing." I answered. Again, I am not sure of my answer.

"Huh? Then, why are you here? And what about that 'weird and unusual' text messages?"

"uhh.."

"Can't you start a sentence without 'uhh'?" She interrupted not even letting me finish my sentence.

"I'm really sorry but.." The bell rang. "I have to go." I finished. That's lucky. _Saved by the bell._


	7. Chapter 7:iAm Confused

**Chapter 7: iAm Confused**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I watched Freddie walked away as the bell continued to ring. He is really so weird. Well, maybe he's stil trying to get used without Carly. I'm just really weirded out about everything he does and say. He seems like always nervous this morning, the kind you feel when you're about to perform on stage, yeah. He even can't start his sentence without 'uhhh'. Hmmm.. At the first place, he was the one who texted me acting like nothing happened, forgetting about _everything that happened_, then when I did act like he did at the first time, he just somewhat changed, and _acting all weird. I am so confused..._

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

That was really close. That's what I like about the bell. It rings at the perfect time when you needed it to. _Sounds dumb huh?_ If I haven't escaped that question, I would have told her everything, everything about her that leads me into unconsciousness..that makes me lose control of everything, every moment I got this shaky feeling inside of me, the thing about her that makes butterflies in my stomach.

I walked to my next class totally lost in my mind. I was captured by those moments I was staring at her 'captivating blue eyes'. I can't get enough of those. I wonder if she noticed me, I wonder if she's paying attention on me while I stare at her losing consciousness of reality. _She's really beautiful. _I don't think I still can stand standing a few meters away from avoiding to fall into _her trap._ It seems like the more days I get to know her better and spend time with her alone, _without Carly_ makes me fall in love with her deeper, and it's just been a day, it just feels like that whenever I send her a message, even without much messages back from her, I feel closer to her and I feel that I'm with her. _I can feel her presence._ Call me crazy,call me dumb,name it for saying all of these, but I won't stop. I'm just telling the truth. I don't care even if I appear corny but think _I like her _and _I love the way I feel. _

Hours just passed by so fast. _Really fast._

It's our lunch, and I will surely see her. I walked straight to the cafeteria not meeting anyone's eyes. My mind is still occupied by _Sam_. I have been thinking all about her all day long. Good thing that my teachers didn't call me much earlier in class because they knew that I won't have much hard time to answer their questions. But if ever some did, I still answered correct, it's not too hard and besides it's just simple and self-explanatory. It doesn't require your full attention, it's enough just to hear the teacher's question. I found an empty seat. I sat and ate quietly. I am so focused on eating, I didn't even notice someone is approaching me..

"Hey Benson!" I recognized quickly that voice. And in a matter of seconds, she is already sitting beside me, _close._

"H-H-Hi!" I answered nervously. I can't take it. It seems that _I can't breathe. _

"Are you alright?" She asked. _Of course I'm not! You're sitting so close to me, and you're asking me if I'm alright? _I want to answer her with those words but I suddenly remembered that _she doesn't know._

"Yeah." I answered calmly. I'm surprised it really did came out calm.

"So, do you have anything else to do?"

"No, I guess I'm finished with everything else." I wonder why she's asking. Since when did she get interested with my business?

"So, can you help with this..?" I was astonished by her question, she flipped her chemistry book in 'whatever' page it is. I didn't pay attention to the page, I am looking at her as she focused on the topic. _I feel like heaven, she's so beautiful._ She raised her head to look at me and I immediately turned to another direction so that she won't catch me looking at her.

"Will you help me?" She asked once again still looking in my eyes, and I looked again in her eyes. I can see her eyes pleading for my help. I don't know how long did we stare at each other's eyes. And how did I handle it..All I know is that I was again lost in that eyes of hers, those _angelic blue eyes _that always captivates me, not failing even this time. So I turned away so I can answer..

"Yeah..So how can I help you?" I stared at her book, avoiding her eyes so I can focused on what she would say.

"Hmm..here." She pointed the topic she can't understand.

The bell rang again indicating us to get back into classes. At that moment, I am asking Sam if she now understand the topic. I did not notice how the time passed by so fast. It seems like just a couple of minutes have passed. But it's been at least almost a half hour. I enjoyed that time with her, even if we didn't do anything special. I just taught her. _But every minute, every second _I spent with _her_ is 'special', special in the terms in which it is more precious than 'gold'.

"Yeah, I fully understand it now. Thanks. It did really help me. I am just determined to be serious in classes while Carly's not here so I can surprise her when she comes." Oh, that's really impressive. Now I know why..

"Hmm..that's cool. I'm sure Carly will be proud of you." _Me too, and you sure is always welcome._ She smile and rise up to leave. I watch her walk away.

Classes ended at last. It's good to hear the last bell rang. I went straight to our apartment.

I called to my mom in the kitchen to let her know I'm back. "Hey mom, I'm back!"

Then I flew to my room and put my bag in a corner as I changed clothes. I lay on my bed and close my eyes. I thought about Sam again. I'm not sure when did this feeling of mine towards her started. _And I wonder how..I am in deep confusion.._


	8. Chapter 8:iGot 'HIGH' Grades

**Chapter 8:iGot 'HIGH' Grades**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I looked at the window, wondering how could time flew by so fast, it's been two weeks since Carly left. These past few days had been fun, yeah maybe.. I guess I enjoyed pretty much focusing in school, yeah you got it right, I'm kind of more serious in my studies recently. These two weeks without Carly should have been tougher when I'm doing the usual things I do. _There would be no one to come with me to the principal's office if I ever got into any trouble_ and beside that, I should have missed her more if I did pay much attention to her absence, so I just decided that it would be easier if I just get all my attention in school and _iCarly_ of course, that would not be removed on my list of priorities.. _sounds serious eh?_ I just want to make Carly proud of me, I just got tired of doing the things I got used to do, seems I just get nothing but _trouble_. It's not that I want to be more _Samantha _and leave the image of _Sam._ But I guess it's just more appropriate to have a finer view of things in my age right now, I'm 16 and I will graduate soon so whether I like it or not, I have to be more responsible, considering the fact that soon I have to live on my own. I have to go to college and later get a job. Sure, my mom can send me to college, even she always seem to act as if she had no child, but she's still give me enough money, enough to say that she's not missing her responsibilities, but you know, I can't always depend on my mom. There sure would come a time that I have to stand on my own..

Today is Monday, 6:30, pretty early for school but I'm excited because today is the distribution of report cards and I really had this feeling that I would get higher grades, although not too high, but still. I usually get D's on my report cards, sure you know why. And I hope that it would be something like B, not thinking that it would be A. _For me, it's impossible..even _A-

I got up in bed, had some toast and eggs, took a shower and then headed for school. Sure it would be a nice day.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

_"I'm Freddie." "I'm Sam" "And this is iSeddie!" _

I slowly opened my eyes. Oh, I'm dreaming.. _haha, weird._

It's Monday. That is really a weird dream, not that I don't like it, _it's cute as a matter of fact_ but it's simply inappropriate. Well, maybe because we did iCarly yesterday, we don't usually run it on Sundays but on Saturdays, but we really have not much time last Saturday. Sam had to go somewhere she said it's important and mom said that it would be better if we do our groceries that day since she have to go to work the next day. But it flowed pretty smooth though. Sam had it goin' while I am working behind the cam, _as usual._ It worked well though, even without Carly, but of course it's not better, but at least I can say it's not _worse._ Sam really did a good job so we still got positive comments. As expected Carly had seen it, she texted us and complimented our _teamwork_. Yeah, we really got along well these past few days. And to mention, I've been helping Sam recently with her lessons, _which I really enjoys_, even though I have to put more effort in _controlling my emotions._ I'm really glad that I did it, _we_ did it. Today will be the day for the distribution of report cards so I'm really looking forward to it. This is the day to reap the effort _we've _sown. Yeah, obviously, I'm not pertaining to my grades _pretty sure it would be high_, but to _Sam's_. I know that the effort is more _from her_, but since I helped her, _just a little bit cause I know that she's smart_, I'll consider that I should also have some part of the credit,_if there is,_ cause I'm not sure yet of the results.

I took shower, went to the kitchen, kissed my mom goodbye, and headed to school. I didn't eat breakfast, I told my mom that maybe I'll just have it in the cafeteria saying that they have some new breakfast menu and I wanna give it a try. _I'm lying._ I just really want to arrive early so I can go straight to _her _locker, and greet her good morning and watch her smile as _it makes my day complete_. Not just that, cause recently, before classes, we chat a little about each other's days and sometimes throw some jokes and ideas for iCarly. Yeah, we really have gotten closer, although I don't want to take advantage of it. I don't know how I can handle those _times_ while my heart is beating _so fast_ as if a thousand horses are running inside it. But I won't waste my time thinking 'bout it, if it will steal my chance to record every moment I spend with Sam.

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I'm walking through the hallway to my locker when I feel someone touched me.

"Oh, hi." I said, it's Freddie, he's probably also on his way to his locker, it's really early because we don't usually arrive at the same time. He's earlier most of the time.

"Hi!" He answered cheerfully, wearing a smile almost like a clown's. I giggled a little.

"What?" He uttered confused,but still not showing any signs of anger.

"What are you giggling about?" He continued.

"uhm, nothing." I chose not to say the truth. It just might pissed him off, and I don't like that to happen.

"If you say so." hmmm, just surprised he did not argue, yeah these days, he had been much nicer to me, _probably returning the favor._

"So are you excited?" He started.

"Excited of what?" I asked, confused. _Now, it's his turn to confuse me._

"Don't you remember?" _A question answered by a question?_

"The what?" I stopped and think.

"Card distribution." He answered shortly. Thank goodness he did not leave me wondering like what I did to him.

"Oh yeah, of course I am. So are you?" I got it. I asked him the same question.

"Yeah, a little." Haha, this kid is so confident. He's probably confident with his grades.

"Haha, seriously, are you?" I asked one more time, ecpecting a more sincere answer.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" Yeah, who wouldn't be, it's the 'harvest' time for all the hardwork we've done.

But I'm just hoping that I'll have a good harvest..

**Freddie's Thoughts**:

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" I half-lied. For my case, I'm not excited with mine, so _I'm not_ but considering that I'm excited for _someone else_, I'm telling the truth, although she doesn't know.

I heard Mr. Howard's voice. He's telling us to go to our respective homerooms. _It's time._ It's weird that neither me or Sam noticed the bell rang. Probably because she's also thinking about her report card. We entered the same homerooms. As our adviser called our names alphabetically, boys first, I am staring at Sam's nervous but eager face till I heard my name, _Benson, Freddie_. Mrs. Santos handed me my report card, I opened it slowly not showing much interest. Ok, straight A's, as I was expecting. I returned my gaze to Sam, she remains in her sitting position, not moving, _wow, she's really interested._ As the last names are called at last_ Puckette, Sam_. Then Mrs. Santos added _Congratulations Sam_. Huh?

**Sam's Thoughts:**

_Congratulations?_ I approached Mrs. Santos.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she handed my report card to me.

"You had a great improvement in your grades." She answered. Wow. I'm speechless.

"Thank you." I managed to say as I resume to my seat, staring at my report card.

"Open it." I heard Freddie's voice. He is standing behind my seat.

"I can't." My hands are shaking.

"Then, I will." I heard his offer. So, without second thoughts I gave him my report card, not talking.

He tore open the envelope.

"WOW!" He just uttered.

"Why?" I'm so nervous.

"Sam you got straight A's!" He told me excitedly.

"WHAT?" A big WHAT escaped my mind and my mouth. I snatched my card and take a quick look at it.

"WOW! I can't believe it!" I screamed. I'm not expecting this kind of _improvement._

I can't think of a better thing to do.

"Thank you!" I say as I gave Freddie a big hug.


	9. Chapter 9:iAm in Total Bliss

**Chapter 9:iAm in Total Bliss**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I was startled by that sudden hug, so I returned it. I can feel the warmth of her body touching mine. It is the first time Sam hugged me, it is the first time I hugged her without Carly, it has always been a group hug. My emotions are inexplicable, I'm out of words, I can't understand this cold and at the same time hot feeling inside of me. But one thing I'm sure, I am so happy, this is total bliss..

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I stayed in the hug longer, this really feels good, _it feels like perfect._

I don't see the reason of this crazy feeling inside of me in this moment. It is as if that I don't want this to end. It feels so comfortable. _It almost feels like heaven._ I don't know, I just feel like it. This is my way of showing my gratitude, for the first time, I got high grades, _straight A's.._ Well at least, that's my reason at first..but as I made the hug longer, I forgot all about it. I don't care whether I got A or B or anything, all I care about is this feeling..this feeling called L-l-l..forget it.

All I care about is Freddie..the whole thing about him. Maybe it's not really about Carly, maybe I did not get my grades just for Carly..maybe it's for someone else, maybe for someone else I want to impress...

After realizing that I was hugging Freddie for almost five minutes, I let go..

Honestly, I don't want to, yeah feels awkward in some way, but for the most, it feels _so good_..

I don't know if anyone saw us, I'm too caught up to care..

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I felt Sam letting go. I was too caught up in the moment. I don't like this to end..

I feel like floating in the air, suffocated by LOVEair.

"I'm sorry" I heard Sam say. _What is she sorry about? Is she sorry that she hugged me? WHY?_

"Why?" I am really confused.

"uh..I am really happy about my grades, I was too overwhelmed.. so I just hugged you..I'm really thankful for everything. I'm sorry that it had been so sudden..and that it had been long.." She was blushing. Every sentence has a pause, and she doesn't know what to say.. _Why is she explaining anyway? I liked it, I loved it.._

"That's cool, Sam,don't mention it..remember what I told you..I'm always here. So when you feel like hugging someone, you can hug me.." I smiled..that was really brave, what I just said..I just let it flow straight from the heart, adding a little bit of coldness, not to be too obvious. I mean it though..

"ohh, thank you." She just answered simply..she's still red. I don't know why..Well, it's not really common to Sam to blush, it's so unusual..she's confident in everything she does, so she had never been embarrassed, except now..

I guess she had really change..but I like it, although I sometimes miss the old Sam, well I loved 'that' Sam first, clearing the fact that I loved her not because she has changed, but because _she is who she is.._

**Sam's Thoughts:**

He repeated those words again and it keeps rolling in my head. It runs incessantly.

I did not have the chance to react to what he had just said except for saying a short thank you again. He's serious, I don't feel like he's kidding, he really means it.. _maybe next time, I can hug him again.._maybe it's not that bad, we're friends anyway..but do I really see him as just a friend?

_maybe yes, maybe so..maybe not_


	10. Chapter 10:iHave Fallen

**Chapter 10:iHAve Fallen**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I looked around..Freddie is still standing beside me.

I can't explain this feeling inside of me. My heart beats so fast.I feel hot. I feel suffocated. It's as if the air around me isn't enough to satisfy me. I don't like it. It feels so bad, but somewhere inside of me enjoys it. _I have no idea what's happening._

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

Sam had been silent for a while now. I stayed still and watched her. I watched as she blinks her blue, charming eyes. It was really majestic. Almost like mirage. If you would ask me this moment, I'll tell you that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Until now, I'm not sure how do I feel about her, or what is it. _Do I just admire her? Or do I love her? Or am I just infatuated? _I have really no idea..I just can feel it, but I can't say it. I just can express it, but I can't admit it. I'm just happy that she's here beside me, close to me..

I heard the bell rang. _Lunchtime._ I usually eat with Sam these days, because of our tutorial sessions, but now that we got our cards, not sure if it would be the same. So I approached Sam. I mean walk closer to her and attract her attention.

"Hey, so, do you want to eat lunch with me?" It feels good to be able to say something you really want to say. This is one of the few times I have done that.  
"Sure..Benson" She agreed, YES!

"What do you have for lunch?" She asked.

"Sandwich..tuna sandwich." I almost forgot what I have.

"Sounds good." She said and then smiled.

"Any food sounds good to you, anyway." I teased and smiled back.

"Yeah right." I was surprised she didn't hit me. Maybe she really got over that attitude of violence. I supposed she learned how to accept teases. She flashed that bright smile again.

"So what's yours?" I asked curiously, hoping to grab the chance to treat her.

"uhm, nothing, I'll buy in the cafeteria. I didn't bring anything." _Sounds perfect._

"What will you have then?"

"Not sure, not in the mood anyway." _HUH?_ A big huh? WHAT? _Am I really talking to Sam?_

"WHAT? WHY? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Do you think I'm kidding."

"But why?"  
"I wonder too. This is the first time it ever happened."

I touched her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Am I?" She asked as she felt my hands in her forehead..

"I don't think so." I said

"Good."

"I'm worried about you Sam..what's the matter with you?" I asked concerned. _I really wonder why and HOW._

**Sam's Thoughts:**

"Nothing. Or perhaps, I just don't know." I answered. His concern appeared in his face, his eyebrows scrunched.

I really don't know. It's the first time I felt this. It's not that I ain't hungry.

I feel sick. Well at least I am not.

"Well you should eat. I'll get you something." I heard Freddie say. And then he walked away, not giving me the chance to speak.

Moments later, Freddie came back with a tray of burger, fries, bacon and soda.

I was now sitting at the table. He put down the tray on the table, in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked, though I know it's for me.

"Your food. Didn't you hear me say that I'm gonna get you some?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"As long as I can remember, you told me _you're not in the mood._ You didn't tell me you're not hungry."

"Same thing."

"Of course not. When you're not in the mood, it's just your mind, it doesn't mean that your stomach won't get hungry." He's in it again. Long statements regarding science.

"Fine."

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I'm surprised she didn't argue anymore.

Well at least not.

And I'm surprised she just let me boss her. She didn't say "don't tell me what to do".

"How is it?" I asked her, as she started eating the burger and fries.

"Good." I now believe that she's not really in the mood. I can't see the sparkle in her eyes that's in there everytime she eats.

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I was really fluttered of Freddie's concern and effort. I even followed him like he was my boss. _Who is he anyway?_ He is Freddie Benson, the boy who changed me..

I am now lying in my bed, recollecting everything that happened today. It's been a long day.

At least for me. I put together all that I did, say,think and feel today..like puzzle pieces. I connected every bit of them, considering all the factors. I am making up a conclusion.

After an hour of thinking all about those. I have come up with a definite conclusion..

_I say LOVE, I did LOVE, I think LOVE and I felt LOVE. _

I am indeed in love.

Before this day come to an end, I'll admit I'm in love with Freddie.

_I have fallen in love with Benson._


	11. Chapter 11: iConfess

**Chapter 11: iConfess**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

Truly, Sam had been acting doubly weird this day. Doubly, I mean, she's been acting weird from the start, since Carly left, so twice the effect?

It's just as if, she's not herself, she's acting like she doesn't know anything that's happening around her. I don't mean that she look and act stupid, actually, she's so cute. It's just so rare, let's just say for example that she's not hungry, _definitely not Sam there._

But despite of it all, I don't care, I just falls in love with her each moment. Although I can notice and recognize the differences, I don't care, my feelings towards her doesn't change,_at all_. She's just as beautiful as before, maybe more and more beautiful each day. I just grew losing my senses when it comes to her. She's like a bright light shining in front of me, blinding me, though I can't lose my gaze from it, for I can't get enough of its wonderful light.

She's just so amazing!

I know, I seem exaggerating, but it's just what I can say. And perhaps I still think that words aren't enough for me to express how AWESOME she is. _She drives me crazy, MAN!_

I am currently sitting here out in the fire escape,it's my favorite hang-out place. It's so peaceful, and I feel the rustling of the winds as if it's whispering something. And here I can think clearly, here with the fresh air, away from people's noises. _Almost perfect._

It's perfect if only I am with _someone else...someone special._

Days had been dragging on so fast, Carly has been away for a month and two days to be told us that they might stay there longer. Me and Sam had been doing iCarly, although it's kind of hollow because Sam had to appear on cam alone, yeah she's funny and lively, but that won't work if she won't be talking with anyone. Well, as for Gibby, he had been busy with his own 'businesses' these days.

For now, I need to sleep, I'm kind of exhausted. It's late at night anyway.

**Sam's Thoughts:**

Now that I admitted it, can't take it back, wish I can. Hmmm..maybe I could, but it's just won't be true if I did. Yeah, maybe I can lie to others, but not with myself, I would just appear like a fool.

I don't know when did it start, and how did it happen. I can't even explain why..I'm still confused. I need more time to think about it. I just don't want anything to change. I've risk a lot just by changing myself, enough to learn that it's very hard to adjust with changes, good thing that it has a positive effect. But with this one, I'm not quite sure how would it turn out. It's a greater issue.

So, I guess, maybe I can first take a rest from this very tiresome day, both for the body and the mind.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I opened my eyes, I forgot to close my window so the bright sunshine is coming through my room.

It's hard to see clearly. So I walk to the window with half-closed eyes, grabbed the bars and shut it.

I remembered that it's Friday. I first thought that it is already Saturday. I have to go to school. It's kind of late so I told my mom that I will just skip breakfast. I just took a shower really quick then walked fast. The bus had already passed at this time, so I just decided to walk to school.

While I'm walking, I saw _her._ I almost forgot that this is the time when she's walking to school. She's walking ahead of me, so probably she did not notice me. I walked at a faster pace to catch up with her. I went beside her, not saying even a single word. I became tensed. I don't know if she noticed me yet. As I can feel her presence, there's an urge inside of me, wanting to say everything my heart feels. It's getting longer..the heat between us is increasing, the school is getting near, I already can see it from her. Now, I am wondering why isn't she noticing me still. So I just assumed that she doesn't care whoever is walking with her, knowing that it's just someone else, and considering that she's in the street and it's natural for someone to walk with someone. I am not looking where I am walking, I'm just looking_ at Sam, _guess I'm just lucky, I don't bump to something or someone. And while I'm looking at her, I figured out that she's wearing earphones. _That's why!_

It's so weird and funny that I noticed it in so late a time. I've been walking and staring at her for almost ten minutes now. Finally we reached school, I stepped backwards, I let her go first, without her noticing me. I decided to just meet her in her locker. I don't want to appear like I was stalking her, and I don't want her asking me why didn't I even say a word to her. I just know that I won't find out a reason, and it would just end, me telling the truth.._I'm too embarrassed to talk to her conscious that I might tell her about my feelings._

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I reached school at last. I've been thinking all about this since I woke up.

I have decided. I considered that it might be good to tell Freddie how I feel, _setting aside all my pride, even just right now_, since Carly isn't here, and when I've said all of it, I can get just tell Freddie to forget it, and I'll forget it, then I'll get over it, and everything's alright then. _If only it's just as easy as that...[breathe out deep]_.

I've made up my mind, I'm gonna do it!

I tossed my books in my locker, turning my head from left to right, looking for _Freddie._

I have to get over it early this day, so I don't have to get all nervous about it all day.

I was staring at my right side, when I felt an arm in my shouder. _Freddie?_

_OH MY GOSH! My heart started to beat so fast, then faster, then faster..AS if I'm going to faint._

_I did not expect this. It's harder when he's facing me. OH, MAN? Can I just move back? OH, no, my feet isn't moving, I can feel my whole body shaking. I'm stuck in here, how can I escape?_

"Are you okay?" he asked. _I'm still shaking. I did not know that it would turn out like this. If only I knew, I would not have risked._

"uh..yeah, whhhy?" I spoke as I grinned. I can see in her eyes that he can feel the tense surrounding me. This is too embarrassing!

"I have to talk to you Sam." He turned serious. I wonder why.

"uhhm, actually, I also have to say something to you." I took the opportunity, while it's not so complicated yet.

"Ok then, but I think this is not a good place to talk. Can we just meet after lunch?" he suggested, yeah right, I won't tell him I love him in this crowded place.

"Fine. See you then." I rushed. I can't stand anymore, it's too much embarrasment.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

I have to get to class now, so I didn't have the time to catch up with Sam, and respond to her goodbye, she just walked without giving me the chance to reply. _She's just not like other girls._

Second period is almost over. But I didn't understand a thing. My mind is not even in here. I'm lucky, the professor did not call me, thinking that I knew the answer. _This is Science class._

Yeah, it's so funny that I did not understand anything this time. I am scanning through my mind on how would I begin in telling Sam how I feel. Yeah, I'm gonna tell her this lunch and it's coming near. Less than an hour and the _big moment_ would happen. I am nervous but at the same time, I am looking forward to it.

My heart is beating so fast and loud, it seems that everybody can hear it, though I know it's just my thoughts..It's lunch. I walked to Sam's class, I think it would be better if I would just pick her up. I can see her, looking at the floor. _hmmm.._

"Hey"

"Oh, hi, why are you here? I thought it's after lunch." she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be better if we dont' need to cut classes, right?" I explained.

"Yeah, good point."

**Sam's Thoughts:**

_Wow, this is fast. _

I felt his hand hold mine, dragging me to don't-know-where.

I didn't react. _Actually, it feels good.._

We reached the empty hallway, yeah, the part where not much students roam around, we entered the empty room to the right, he shut the door. _This is getting me more and more nervous and tense. _

"What are we doing here?" I whispered, I don't want anybody to hear.

"We're gonna talk."

"Why here?"

"It's peaceful here."

"Ok, what are you gonna say? Let's get this over with."

"You told me you're gonna say something to me, so you can go first."

"No, you can go first."

"No, you go first, ladies first."

"You're the one who ask me to talk in the first place, so you SHOULD go first."

"Ok, then." He said as he took a deep breath.

Moments of silence passed. It's like hours had passed.

"Now what?" I asked, slightly pissed off.

"I can't say it."

"What?" I said, still waiting, I'm really confused. I have no idea what's in his mind. My mind is too focused on my own thoughts.

"Freddie, I'm waiting.."

"Why don't you tell yours first, then I'll go."

"Ok, why don't we say it at the same time?"

"Huh? How, how would that work, how can we understand each other?"

"Let's put it this way..we're gonna think three to four words to make it short."

"Can you do it?" I continued.

"Ok. Think so. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's count one to we'll say go at the same time, no cheating. You start." I insructed.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three.."

"Four.."

"GO"

Then I said quickt.."I Love You"

_I heard him say the same thing.._


	12. Chapter 12:iT's Perfect

**Chapter 12:iT's Perfect**

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

"What? What did you just say?"

I asked, as if I did not hear what she had just said, _what we have just said._ In fact, it is very, even clearer than reality itself. Of course it is, I wouldn't miss any word _from her._ I am totally astonished, I wish I had it recorded, so that I can't tell that my illusions have just deceived me. Those words are the only words I can keep asking at that moment. Right now, I feel like dead, it is as if my world just suddenly stopped revolving, it is a marvel I can think about _these _things.

I was caught up by my own thoughts, I don't even know whether she answered my question or not. So I took a deep breath, open my eyes, _which I didn't noticed is kept close all this time_, and try turning back to real world. She was the first person my eyes had glanced upon, the moment they opened. And they didn't look away, they just fixed upon her, watching every blink of her own eyes. She just stood still in there, no movements visible, except those blinks of her eyes. She stood there, eyes fixed on me, those eyes that seem to be made of rare crystal marbles. It's not radiant nor it is dull. But for me, it is perfect, it is not possible to make it look better, because at that condition, it is _perfect..._


	13. Chapter 13:iT's Settled

**Chapter 13: iT's Settled**

**Sam's Thoughts:**

I stood there..staring at him..I don't move..I barely even blink.

I just kept my eyes straight at him, _just like what he does_

I have heard eveything he said clearly.._exactly just like what I said_

But it still hasn't sink in my mind..my mind still can't believe it.._and my heart_

For all these times, I was thinking that this is unrequited love..that it will always be.._but I was totally wrong._ It hadn't occured to me, even once, that this day would come. I just don't believe it would..it's just _impossible_. But I guess, it's not..

He asked me to repeat what I just clearly said..I knew that like me..he heard it, so I didn't answer.

To speak right now is the last thing I want to do. I am so embarrassed.._and confused as well._

_Why? _Well, it's obvious..it seems like he hated me, except these past few days without Carly.

I know, it's not like it's so hard to love me after all the positive changes I've gone through..but still.

I just thought that he's just trying to put up with my company..since he had no choice.

But _how?_ How? How? How?

How did this happen? It's not so likely that he'll fall in love with me that easy..and that short of a time. I haven't done much. I mean..me being not mean.. to him, is kind of a big favor, but I don't think it would change things that much. It's not a big deal, after all. _At least, I don't think so._

I can't go on like this forever. I can't just stand in here thinking. It won't change anything..let alone answer anything.. Maybe I have to do the last thing I could do.._talk_

"uhh" I sighed. I closed my eyes. I can't stand this anymore. If only I could escape through this. If only nothing of this sort happened. If only I just kept my mouth shut at that moment.

But regretting what I did wouldn't make anything better.. Maybe I just have to move on.

Right! I have to get over with it!

"Freddie" I said.

I knew he heard. He looked down. He didn't say a thing.

_Why does it have to be this hard? Why do I have to do this anyway?_

OKAY!

"I love you Freddie..OKAY?" He looked at me again..and I saw the shock in his face.

But before he can answer, I added..

"So..is it clear now? I didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't intend to fall in love with you..it's just like falling from the stairs..it happened that I didn't notice that I was already lying on the floor. It's hard to feel this way..I just can't help it. And the least thing I expected is that you feel the same way.." I run to his arms..hugged him. As I have said, I can't help. I longed for this moment a long time ago. And now that I can, I don't want to let the opportunity pass and vanish forever..I grabbed it.

**Freddie's Thoughts:**

Like Sam, this is the last thing I expected too. The girl that I _really_ love would love me back.

If this is a dream..I would never want to end it. I'd rather stay dreaming..than go back to bitter reality of finding out it isn't real..after having felt so much happy even just for a short period of time.

But I don't need to be afraid..I can feel I ain't dreaming..and this is REAL

This is the first time I heard Sam talked so openly..pouring out all her feelings and thoughts.._especially to me_. Before , it's far from possible..even for Carly. Sam is the kind of person that would never show weakness to anyone..even to her friends, it's just like kind of self-protection.

She wants to depend on herself..she believed that she can overcome anything without anyone's help. It doesn't mean that she doesn't trust us, she just doesn't like to depend on anyone.

But now it's over..It's all settled.


End file.
